Coming Tide
by ArachnidGrip8
Summary: Eridan Ampora has know nothing but hurt and pain for the better part of his life. Never staying in one spot too long but when he meets an angry kid with family problems his life begains to channge for the better. T for launge. Also I don't own Homestuck
1. Chapter 1

Ever since we are born we are told we are loved, and this is true for most of us, but for Eridan Ampora this is a lie. Every since he was born he has never been loved. He's been in and out of foster care, 23 homes at the just the age of 17. He has never stayed in one place to long therefore he has no real friends. He has been bullied, beat up, called names, everything but loved.

His latest family was the Peixes, they have a daughter his age, her name is Feferi. She has auburn hair, ocean blue eyes, a large array of freckles coves her nose, she is skinny, and pale. She gets her hair from her mother and eyes and skin color from her dad, but her friendliness does not come from either one of them, they are true monsters. The only reason Eridan was adopted by the Peixes was for 2 reasons, the first was because the farther was running for senator and wanted to look caring for the campaign, the second was so they could have a person act like a maid without having to pay them every day. But even though those were horrible reasons to adopt he was giving an allowance once a month, $2,000, but only because they were rich with her mother owning Betty Crocker and father's campaign in the bag.

The first day of his new school was in October, the 3rd. Eridan spend the whole day in the office filling out and updating forms. Then he was handed his books and schedule for the next school day and told to study it. It read

Senior Class 2

First period- Pre-Calculus

Begins- 8:00 a.m Ends-8:50 a.m Room-1101

Second period- Honors Science

Begins-8:53 a.m Ends-9:43 a.m Room-1220

Third period- Health/ Arts

Begins-9:46 a.m Ends-10:46 a.m Room-1133

Fourth period- French

Begins-10:39 a.m Ends-11:54 a.m Room-0998

Lunch B-

Begins-11:29 a.m Ends-11:54 a.m

Fifth period- English AP

Begins-11:56 a.m Ends-12:46 p.m Rooms-1210

Sixth period- Photography

Begins-12:48 p.m End-1:38 p.m Rooms-1243

Seventh period- Government reg

Begins-1:40 p.m End-2:30 p.m Rooms-1004

Eighth period- Theatre Arts

Begins-2:32 p.m Ends-3:22 p.m Rooms-1913

Eridan looks over the schedule before asking the principal Mrs. Rodney "why are health and art together" she looked at him and smiled "Because they share the room so they rotate one week art next health" she finished and continued to smile. She had teeth that lloked like fangs, short brown hair, and eyes so dark you couldn't tell the iris from the pupil, and when she talked a chill went up your spine.

After the last bell rang Eridan meet Feferi at her Tyrian purple car, it was hard to miss. He climbed in the passengers set and put his newly obtained books in the backseat. He buckled up and sat silently until Feferi ask him in her bubbly way " soo, how did it go." she said drawing out the o, Eridan turned around to see her smiling "well it was great an' all but I was only in the office today, so pretty borin'" he says then props his head up in his hand, Feferi dives to a stop light before saying "well at least you won't have any homework this weekend". Eridan sat up straight, looked at Feferi and says "Yeah thanks." He turns back around to face the window and watches as kids play in their yards' people walk their dogs, people in driving in cars, all flash by. Seen for a second and forgotten the next, just like his life.

They arrived home quickly to find a little lunch waiting, for Feferi. As she was having peanut-butter and apples, Eridan left and went up to his room on the 2nd floor. His room, once a guest bedroom, was purple and facing towards the east, so he usually woke with the sun. Eridan walked over to his bed and sat down on the right side. He picked up a stuffed seahorse and turned it to and fro in his hands. He laid it softly back on his bed before standing up. Eridan walked over to his window and peered out into the ocean, listing to the calming, lapping sound of the water on the rocks. Eridan then walks to his dresser and combs his light golden hair, with a purple streak down. He sits down on a bean-bag chair in the corner of his room and he is about to pick up his computer when Feferi comes and jumps on him. She then falls into a fit of laughter "Sorry, I just couldn't stop my self" she says then stands up, "do want to go swimming. Its warm outside" she says with a smile. "well I would love to swim but I don't know how to" Eridan says as he begins to stand up, this was followed by Feferi garbing his hand and going " okay I'll teach you then"

20 minutes later Eridan was in his bathing suit and down at the shore of the beach waiting for Feferi. When she arrived she waded out until the water was up to her thighs, "come on" she said then motioned to Eridan to come. Reluctantly he walked into the slightly cold water. After 1 hour Eridan was swimming as if he was born in the water, "wow, Eridan you've never really swam before" "yep" "Eridan your like a dolphin or something" "thanks Fef" Another hour pasted before they headed back to the shore, shriveled like prunes, and inside.

Once inside Eridan went to his room, he really liked having Feferi as a sister, even if he was adopted, she was always so nice. Eridan laid on his bed, it was soft. He could hears the soft rise and fall of the ocean waves from outside his window. He smiled and fell asleep dreaming of the ocean. The weekend goes nicely Eridan swims in the ocean for hours at a time, he loves it. Then school comes, Eridan and Feferi share 2 classes, Lunch B and Government reg. At lunch Eridan sits with Feferi and she introduces him to her friends "This is Nepeta, my best friend" she motions to a somewhat short girl with light brown hair and green eyes, she is wearing a blue hat with cat ears and green coat, as it turns out he shares Health and Arts with her. "And Vriska my other best friend" she said and a girl with jet black hair with blue streaks and blue eyes waves at Eridan, when she smiles it looks like she has fangs. "This is my boy friend, Sollux" she said and lays her head on his shoulder, Sollux has blond hair and is pretty tall, he also has a slight lisp when he speaks, Eridan learns he likes to wear different colored shoes and has a tiny pair of glasses, but he hardly ever wears them. According to Feferi he has two different eye colors, one is brown with flecks of red the other is brown with flecks of blue in it. Eridan doesn't share any classes with him and after lunch he goes to English AP, then to Photography. When he goes to Government reg he sits beside Feferi, he learns that this is her favorite as well as best subject. After that he goes to his favorite class, Theatre Arts.

After the bell rings for them to go home Eridan meets Feferi at her car and is slightly surprised to see Sollux standing there, "He comes home with me every week day but Fridays" Feferi says as Eridan begins to sit down in a back seat. It doesn't take long to get there but when they do Feferi and Sollux spend all there time together in her room. Eridan just sits on his bed and stares out the window for a long then there's a knock on the door. He gets up and walks over there. It's Sollux and he's holding a basketball "Do you want to play with uth" Sollux ask, Eridan thinks before polity declining, he never learned how to play and the idea never appealed to him. He goes back and begins to stare at the beautiful red and gold sunset.

He falls asleep soon after and is awoken by the sound of his alarm at 6:23. He enters his bathroom, takes a quick shower and begins to fix his honey golden hair, trying to get the purple streak to stick up just enough, after 40 minutes of fixing his hair he throws on some clothes and walks down stairs. For his second day of school here.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks pass by without incident, then one Wednesday after noon Eridan is stopped on his way to Feferi's car by 2 much tall boys. Eridan remembers one from Drama, his name is Equius and he is quite scary looking, he has long dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, dark chocolate skin and is extremely muscular. The other one has wild hair, grey eyes, dangerously pale, and 3 long scars across his face that Eridan can only imagine how they got there . "Equius, wwhat do you wwant" he said and regrets it as soon as he says it because his stutter with w's returns and they both step closer smiling like shark who has found its next meal. Eridan starts to backs up until his back hit's the walk. Equius looks at him and pushes him a little "See here we need some money for, things" he says then the other one talks "Yeah and your going to be our little piggy bank" he says and laughs but it sounds more like a honk instead. Eridan is starting to panic a little he has been beat up before but never robbed of money, but of course he figured it was going to happen sooner or later. Equius points his hand out at Eridan and says "We need $300 right now". Eridan does have the money but doesn't want to give it too him and that earns him another push by Equius a little harder this time. "Come on handed it to Gamzee" He says and points his finger at the one with wild hair. "I don't havve it wwith me right noww but tomorroww I wwill" Eridan says as a last attempt to make them stop, Equius and Gamzee look at each other and nod. "Fine but make it $350" Gamzee says and punches him in the eye "and that's a warning for tomorrow".

After they both leave Eridan rubs a hand over his eyes, it was going to be bruised. Eridan picks up his book bag he hadn't realized he dropped and walked outside bumping into a short kid who mubbles "Watch were your going fuckass" all Eridan can say is "sorry I" then the boy is outside walking away so Eridan continues walking on his way . When he reaches Feferi she looks worried and when she sees Eridan's eyes she hugs him and ask him what happened. Eridan tells Feferi it's not the first time he's had a black eye and there was no need to worry about it and that he is fine.

The car ride home is quite and awkward the only sound coming from Feferi and Sollux's hushed conversation. When Eridan arrives home there is a note on the door saying that Feferi's parents left for an emergency meeting and won't be back until later. Eridan goes up to his room and sits on his bed. He leanings back and stares at his closet that's filled with new clothes just for him, this makes him smile. He can hear Feferi and Sollux laughing from his room and this fills him with joy, Feferi had to be the most bubble, wonderful, sweetest person in the world she just had to be. Eridan finally got up after and hour of laying on the bed, he pulled out his Government rp book and turned to page 243. He worked on those problems and then did his math homework on page 123. After that Eridan works on the parts in the school play they will be performing in December called One flew over the cuckoo's nest, he really wants to play the main lead, Chie Bromden. After the practicing Eridan lays down in his soft bed and over sleeps the next morning by 15 minutes. He rushes fixing his hair, and his face his black eye looks bad but could be worse then after throwing his clothes on he rushes down stairs.

Eridan skips breakfast because when he gets down stairs Feferi is pretty much done eating and he doesn't want to cause her to be late. They get into Feferis car and she ask "Eridan why are you so jumpy" he looks at her and just shrugs then he lies 'I have a test today". Feferi nods and smiles "You'll do fine". He gets a knot of guilt in his stomach for lying but it goes away quickly as Eridan begins to star out the window at the dawn coming over the ocean. When they arrive at school Eridan rushes in and is at his locker when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around. It's the wild haired clown with scars, it takes Eridan a second to remember his name is Gamzee. Equius looms over beside his friend, who looks high at the moment. "Money" is all Equius says then holds his hand out. Eridan's smomachs started doing flips as he reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet. He takes all the money out and hands it to him "There all 350 of it, can I go now". Equius takes the money and nods but just as Eridan turns to go his collar is grabbed and he is yanked up ageist one of the lockers. "Very funny Ampora" Equius sneered and Eridan is terrified "WWhats wwrong" "We ask for 350 this is only 300" then Eridan remembers how he was in such a rush he forgot the extra 50 and he mental cusses himself "if you give me a sec I can get the 50" he says quickly knowing Fef will give him some. "Hahah, No" Gamzee says "We let you off the hook once" then punches him in the stomach while Equius holds him. Then another punch to the head then another to his side, he can hear Gamzee's honk laugh as Equius kicks him in the chest with his knee. Eridan crumples to the floor when Equius lets go in all hopes that they will leave but to his horror Gamzee is about to step on his chest then at the last second a short kid who looks prepared for it to be -100 outside with dark brown hair comes over. He pushes Gamzee away before say "Stop you fuckass" then glares down at Eridan who looks up helplessly.

Gamzee snorts and say "whatever" then begins to walk away but not without casting Eridan one last glance. The short kid bends down and looks at Eridan "Here let me help you up", he does then helps Eridan to the nurse.

Once there the nurse Medigo, a ghostly pale girl in her twenties with long brown hair ask who did this "I'm new here and didn't know them" Eirdan lied and the shorter boy said "I got there after they left" he lied too. The nurse looks hard at them but accepts their answers and leads them to a small couch. "Rest here I'll call your parents" she say and leaves, the word 'parents' makes Eridan want to cry but he holds it in. The shorter boy is standing awkward looking at Eridan with brown eyes that look almost red then Eridan remembers him from yesterday. Eridan holds his hand out "I'm Eridan you" the other boy comes closer "I'm Karkat not that it matters to you, oh wait it does because I just saved your ass" but there is no really anger in his voice so Eridan just nods. They sit in quite for a minute unti Karkat sighs and mumbles "I have to get to class bye" then leaves rather fast and Eridan is left alone again.

After 20 minutes of waiting the nurse Medigo comes back and tells him his parents are there, the word parent still makes him cringe. When he walkes outside Mrs. Peixes is standing there with a frown on her face, she talkes to the nurse a few minutes in a quite hushed voice before talking you by the wrist to her car. Eridan opens the back door but she pulls him to sit up front to have a conversation. He sits nervously in the seat, she starts driving Eridan thinks well maybe she won't yell at him but he is wrong. "You truly are a useless child Eridan and now I see why no one wants a little shit like you" she says calmly but with anger in every stinging word. All Eridan can do is gulp and say "Sorry", she sighes deeply before says "You've caused me to be late for work something Feferi's never done in her 17 wonderful years of existents while I can only hope you've done at least one thing productive" then she stops and looks really hard at Eridan. "From where I'm sitting it truly does only look like you've been a bother to people" she said and is silent the rest of the way leaving Eridan to chew over her words. Once they arrive home Eridan gets out and feels his side burning, it was going to bruise if it hadn't already. Mrs. Peixes was waiting at the door as Eridan came slowly walking up the steeps caring his bag still filled with books. Once inside Eridan is grabbed by the shoulder as Mrs. Peixes says "Since your just a bother clean the fish tanks, do the dishes, dusk my many awards and finally clean the bathrooms" "Yes Mrs. Peixes" Eridan says as she turns to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't take Eridan long to clean the fish tank since there is only 10 fish and doing the dishes wasn't so bad since he only gagged once, Eridan had always had a hard time doing dishes because of the food that was left on them was really gross. He was certain that Mrs. Peixes only mentioned her awards to brag about how rich and famous she is. After Eridan finishes everything he heads up to his bathroom and checks his features, a black eye, a busted lip, a bruised side, and a bruised shoulders from where he was being held. Eridan then moves over to his bed and lay's down but not without glancing at the clock it read 11:46 a.m. He sighed and rolled over to face the beach. It didn't take Eridan long before he fell asleep and into dreams plagued with nightmares.

Eridan wakes up at 2:40p.m and slowly moves out of the bed then creeps down stairs to see Mr. Peixes is sitting on the couch reading a book. Eridan then slips into the kitchen to grab something to eat and while he's looking for something he doesn't notice Mr. Peixes enter the room until he turns around. Eridan immediately looks at the ground and doesn't move until Mr. Peixes ask in his slight Irish accent "Eridan are you alright" it takes Eridan a moment to realize that he's not mad or concerned for him he was simply asking. "Yes sir" he says without looking up. Mr. Peixes takes a step closer "Are you sure your alright" then Eridan looks up getting his first look at him up close and he notices 2 faint purple scares across his face. "What happened to your eye" Mr. Peixes ask Eridan is surprised that someone was asking about him because he was almost certain that no one care "I was beat up today, sir" he say and Mr. Peixes frowns "Well did you stand up for them and drop the sir for right now" Eridan nods and says "Well I didn't really stand up for my self". Mr. Peixes sighs then says " Eridan my boy you have to stand up for yourself" then pushes Eridan against the counter he stumbles and falls to the floor Mr. Peixes nudges him with his foot and says "Get up" rather annoyed. Eridan starts to get up but is to slow for Mr. Peixes likings so he slams his foot down onto Eridans back causing his head to slam into the ground as well "pathetic" Mr. Peixes says before leaving Eridan alone.

It takes about 20 minutes for Eridan to pull himself off the floor and stumble to his bathroom beside his room. His lip and nose are bleeding and more than likely than not will bruise but at least nothing broken. He is in the middle of wiping the blood from his nose when he hears Feferi enter the house, he finishes his lip then slowly makes his way to his bed and almost as soon as he sits down Feferi is opening his bed room door. She walks over smiling and sits on the side of his bed "How do you feel" she ask. "I'm hurt but I'll heal" he says and notices Sollux standing awkwardly in the door looking what Eridan can only guess is worried but he could be wrong since Sollux doesn't look like the type of person who cares much either way. "Well I don't want to bother you" Feferi says standing up and pats Eridans head "Now rest" she says as she shuts his door. Eridan stares up at the ceiling before he closes his eyes and lets sleep take hold of him, his dreams are plagued with nightmares and horrors but it is sleep non the less. Eridan wakes up a little past 9 with his stomach growling then he remembers he hadn't eaten all day. He walks down then stairs and careful peeks into the kitchen to see Feferi sitting at the island eats what he guesses is yogurt. Eridan looks around and doesn't see Mr. or Mrs. Peixes so he walks into the kitchen. 'Hey Eridan" Feferi says when she see's him "Hello Fef" he mumbles and walks over to the fridge. After a few minutes of rummage thought it he finds a box of cold pizza from 2 days ago.

He grabs 2 pieces and quickly starts eating them, while he's eating them he almost misses Feferi ask "So are you going to school tomorrow?".

It takes a moment to swallow the bite in his mouth before he answers "Yes, I plan too". Feferi smiles and nods "Do you feel better."

Eridan shrugs he wants to say no I feel like shit but doesn't instead he says "I guess so still a little sore thought".

Feferi smiles "That's great" then after a moment she says "Well I'm going to bed good night"

Eridan smiles at her "Yeah, good night".

After he finishes eating he creeps back up stares and into his room without being seen by Mrs. Or Mr. Peixes.

In the morning Eridan feels like he was ran over so it takes a few minutes for him to get out of the bed and over to his closet. He pulls out the first shirt he touches which happens to be a long sleeve shirt with the Aquarius symbol in violet. He tugs that on before pulling a pair of skinny jeans onto his small hips. Then goes into the bath room to see most of the left side of his face is purple. After sighing he turns the water faucet on then dips a wash cloth under it. He washes his face off before fixing his master piece of hair. After getting his hair to wear the purple sticks up just right he leaves the bath room and is about to leave his room when he notices a striped dark and light blue scarf. He picks it up and throws it around his neck then walks down stairs. Feferi is smiling at him from the kitchen where she is placing a bowl in the sink.

Feferi grabs her pink and yellow backpack of the counter beside her and says "Eridan this morning Sollux needs a ride to school and I said I would help him so we have to leave a little earlier."

Eridan nods he was extremely hungry but he wasn't going to die before lunch. "That's fine" he said and walked towards the door and grabbed his purple backpack.

Eridan sits in the back out of curtsey for her and Sollux. Feferi smiles at him from the car mirror before she pulls pout of the drive way.

Eridan isn't for sure what to think about Solluxs house other than, it was small and a mustard shade of yellow. Feferi honks her honk once and Sollux comes out wearing a short sleeve black shirt with a yellow stripe across his chest and is holding his black backpack with a bee charm attached to the zipper. At the door stand 2 guys, one in a blue shirt the other in a red one, waving at Sollux as he leaves he throws one hand up as a bye gesture before opening the car door and sliding in.

Feferi kisses Solluxs check then waves at the people in the doorway before she drives off.

The car is fill with an awkward silence until Feferi turns on the radio. While Eridan did like what ever channel this made him want to scream but of course he would never tell Feferi that because she looked rather happy and even hummed a long to a few of the songs.

"Thankth" Sollux said as they arrived at school

"Any time" Feferi says in her bubble voice.

The first part of they day goes bye quickly and nobody ask about Eridans black eye or more likely nobody notices it. Eridan sits beside Nepeta at lunch who has a concern look on her face as does everyone els at the table other than Sollux.

"What happen to your face" Vriska ask caringly even thought she phrases it defiantly.

"Bullies" Eridan says between bites of his apple

"Who did this took you" Nepeta ask

It takes Eridan a moment before he says "These big guys name Equius and Gamzee"

Nepeta's face is of pure shook " Equius did this" then her face scrunched up "Don't worry Eridan I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Eridan is about to tell her not to get hurt or ask how she knows him when Feferi speaks up

"There best friends" she explains

The before he can reply Sollux is looking at him "I think the motht impotant quethtion ith who thaved you"

It takes a second to decipher what Sollux said a few more seconds to rember the kids name "Karkat I think… But I'm not for sure.

As surprised as Nepeta had been at hearing that Equius beat him up Sollux was twice as surprised to hear the name Karkat

"You mean KK thaved you"

Eridan nods "Yeah why"

"Nothing it'th juth KK doethn't really care about anyone"

"Well how do you know him" Eridan ask

"We've been friendth for a long time and I know firtht hand heth not the kind of perthon to care"

Eridan is about to respond when the lunch bell rings and he was forced to go to class.

Eridan spends the rest of the day getting missed work and homework from the day before and pondering over what Sollux meant at lunch. After the last bell rings Eridan stands up and leaves the school in a hurry, he hadn't seen Equius or Gamzee so maybe someone rated them out or maybe the Karkat kid did. He wasn't for sure but one thing he did know was that he was going to find Karkat whatever his last name was and tell him how much he appreciated him for saving his ass.

Eridan looked around after school for 5 minutes before heading to Feferis car as he opened the front door Feferi looked at him a little worried.

"Don't worry" he said and put his backpack on the car floor then said "Just locker trouble"

Feferi looked at him and said "I worry about you Eridan I don't want to hurt, or worse" the last part barely audible.

Eridan stared at her for a moment before realizing that Feferi really meant it that this person who had been taken in by her cruel family, she actually cared for him. He smiled this was a first and it sparked a warm feeling that last all the way home and into the night, that someone cared about him. Feferi loved him like he was her brother, not fake but real compassion. This gave Eridan Ampora a tiny sliver of hope that one day, weather it be soon or far, he was going to be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Eridan spent the weekend thinking about what Sollux said that Karkat wasn't one to be nice. Then Monday came and went with out seeing Karkat then Tuesday went the same. Wednesday after noon arrived and Eridan had little hope of seeing Karkat it was like he vanished and Eridan was so caught up in wonder where he could have went he bumped into someone caring a box. It wasn't that the box was big because Eridan could be caring it easily without it obstructing his view no it was that the person caring the box was short.

"Watch where you going fuckass" said whoever was holding the box

It took Eridan a moment or two to remember that voice "Karkat" he said

The person sat the box down and glared at Eridan thought his dark brown eyes "Yes". Karkat was wearing a pair of grey pants and a red sweat shirt.

Eridan smiled "Kar its me Eridan"

Karkat looked at him and said "Okay my names Karkat not 'kar' I'm not a vehicle and second do I even know you"

Eridans smile faltered a little but he kept a positive attitude "yes you save my ass the other day from Equius and Gamzee"

It didn't take long for Karkat to remember "Okay and what do you want"

Eridan looked at him, this wasn't going how he hoped it would 'Well I… I want to help you now" he said and picked up Karkat's box.

"Asswipe give that back to me now" Karkat said anger rising

"Calm Kar I just want to help you"

"I don't need help from you or anyone else for that matter" Karkat said glaring at Eridan "Now give me the box" and he reached for but Eridan turned side ways.

"Come on Kar please"

Karkat sighed he was going to win this battle and he needed to hurry "Fine" he said and started walking towards the door to leave the school.

Eridan grinning followed behind him "So were are we goin'" he ask trying to see were they might be headed.

" 'We' are no going any where you simply are going to carry this until you decide you've help enough and run along to whatever poor citizen needs help next. Then I will take this box and go home" Karkat said angrily

Eridan looked down at him "Where do you live"

Karkat sighed "I'm not telling you this is far enough give me the box"

Eridan held the box out of reach when Karkat tried to grab it "Please I want to help you and whats in this anyway"

Karkat was one sentence away from strangling this loser with his scarf when his stomach made a small growl and he realized he was hungry since he hadn't eat at lunch because John, Terezi and Kanaya had talked to him about some Strider kids party this Saturday. Kanaya was talking about Striders half sister Rose and how amazing she was. Terezi was talking about Dave and what she was going to wear then Kanaya jumped in and started talking about clothes. While John sat and talked about his boy crush on Dave even thought he was defiantly not a homosexual. Karkat got so caught up in everyone's talking he didn't have time to eat

Eridan smiled "Would you let me carry this box if I bought us something to eat"

Karkat considered it and saw it like this he was hungry and this dude he happened to save was buying him food so logically he said "Okay"

"Great" Eridan said then realized he still had his backpack and really should tell Feferi about this "But first I need to do something" he said then placed the box on the ground and dashed over to Feferi's car before Karkat could argue.

Feferi and Sollux were sitting in the car went he ran over and open the back door "Hey Fef, I'm going to a friend's"

"Oh my gosh Eridan, I was so worried" Feferi said worry shown in her eyes. Sollux who sat across from her only looked board.

"I know I should have told you but I was in a hurry" then he added "I still sorta am"

Feferi nodded "Okay but how do you plan to get home"

"Don't worry" Eridan said as he placed his backpack in the back and grabbed his wallet out of one of the pockets. "Bye" he said shutting the door, he just barley heard Feferi say "Okay well bye to you to then"

Eridan dart across the parking lot to the steps were Karkat was now sitting. When he walked closer Eridan could see Karkat glaring at him "Ready"

Eridan nodded and picked the box up again, he hope it wasn't filled with bombs or something similar.

They started walking towards town which wasn't far away but since neither of them said anything it was filled with an awkward silence.

Once in town Eridan ask "So where do you want to eat" his own stomach growling fiercely.

Karkat shrugged "Where ever" then he said "Actually no where ever is closer".

That ended up being a Subway that wasn't crowd, in fact there was only two other people there a boy in a wheelchair at the entrance playing some card game and the person behind the counter, a young girl in her earlier twenties with short black hair and light sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello my name Jane Crocker, what would you like to eat" said the girl behind the counter cheerfully.

Karkat went first and order "Anything with meat"

"Well would you like a mea-"

Jane was saying but she was cut of by Karkat "That's fine"

Jane nodded and started fixing that then she came to Eridan "And you would like"

Eridan looked over the menu and at the various foods there and was about to order when Karkat stepped on his toes and said "Hurry up asswipe I'm hungry"

Eridan nodded "A meatball marinara please"

Jane smiled and fixed Eridan's sandwich and add the meals together "That's $12.50 please"

Karkat looked up at Eridan as he sat down the box and pulled a twenty out then handed it to Jane.

"Your change is 7 dollars 50 cents".

Eridan smiled and tipped her 3.50.

After they had gotten their drinks, Sprit for Eridan and Dr. Pepper for Karkat, they took their seats in the back row of Subway away from anyone else. Eridan had slipped the box under the table and unwrapped his sandwich in that time Karkat was already munching away on his own sub. They sat and ate for a few moments before Eridan ask again "What's in the box"

Karkat took a moment to swallow his food before saying "None of you ass licking business but since being told once before isn't enough I'll tell you anyway. It's books, old and new, the school library was giving them away and I thought why not"

Eridan was surprised Karkat didn't look like the type who would like to read, so he couldn't help himself when he ask "So Kar whats your favorite book"

Karkat glared at him a moment before realizing Eridan was going to mock him like his ass of friends would if he ever told them. "It's call the Princess Bride"

Eridan smiled "Never read the book but loved the movie"

A smile played on Karkat's lips "Really"

Eridan nodded "Really, my favorite book would have to be the prisoner of Azkaban from the Harry Potter series"

Karkat almost laughed as he said "Really, I saw the movie and never read the books"

At that moment they both started laughing, mainly at their sheer stupidity but laughing no the less. It took a few minutes before they stopped laughing then Karkat looked around.

"Hey Eridan do you know the time" Karkat ask

Eridan nodded "Yeah it's 3:40 why"

Karkat sighed "Shit, I got to get home"

Eridan nodded he was going to have to find a way to get home "Okay lets go"

Karkat blushed a little, he didn't want Eridan to know where he lived but he need to hurry and it took forever for him to carry the box on his own. "Okay" Karkat mumbled and walked towards the door.

It didn't take long for them to reach Karkat's house, it was a small grey two story building with dark red shutters, the house was right across the street from Sollux's houses.

Karkat looked around and couldn't see his dad's car so he must have just left for work. He bent down and moved the door matt reviling a small red key. He picked it up and unlocked the door with it then slide it back to where it was before he open the door and held it open for Eridan.

After they were both in Eridan sat the box down on a nearby table ad looked at Karkat.

"So…"Eridan began but didn't know what to say. The house was clean and comfy much better than the large 4 story Piexes house but it the whole house seemed sad some how.

"So what" Karkat ask slightly annoyed

Eridan walked thought the kitchen and into the living room looking around. There were only a few pictures all which had either Karkat or a man who looked like a taller, older Karkat. It took Eridan a minute to realize there was only one picture with 3 people in it. The third person was a woman with long black hair and green eyes. Her smile lit up the whole picture, something about it made Eridan want to pick the picture up so he did.

'Kar whose this"

"For the last time my names Karkat not 'Kar'" then Karkat looked at the picture and said "It's me, my dad and my mom" his voice filled with nothing but sadness.

"Why is there only one picture of her here" Eridan ask and turned around just in time to see Karkat wipe at his eyes.

"She died" Karkat said sorrow in every word.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Eridan said and place the picture back on the table.

Karkat just shrugged and said "It happen a long time ago"

Eridan nodded and walked closer to Karkat then put his arms around him, something about Karkat made Eridan just want to hug him, which was odd becasue Eridan hardly wanted to hug anyone. Karkat accepted the hug for a few seconds before pulling away.

They stared at each other for a few minutes then Eridan head towards the door, he was opening the door when he heard Karkat start talking.

"Hey Eridan you wouldn't mind caring this box to my room for me."

"Sure"

"Thanks" Karkat said a soft smile on his lips.

Eridan pick the box back up and began to follow Karkat up the stairs to his room. The room was a mild red color with a few posters of romantic comedy movies. Karkat's bed was a dark grey and on a nightstand there was several old books with torn covers. On the on side of his room beside a window was a shelve filled with even more books. Eridan placed the box down and looked at Karkat dresser where a few pictures sat.

Most had Karkat and Sollux doing various things, but there was one with Karkat and Gamzee chilling beside a pool. Eridan's favorite was one with Karkat wearing a long sleeve grey sweater playing video games with Sollux who was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with a mustard colored Gemini sign on it, Eridan liked it because Karkat look honestly happy in it. It must have been in Sollux's bed room because the bed was red and blue striped which looked nothing like Karkat's grey bed.

Eridan glanced around the room and saw Karkat writing something on a piece of paper. Eridan walked closer and Karkat held the paper out.

"Here its my cell phone number if you ever want to, I don't know hang out I guess."

Eridan smiled "Thanks Karkat". Then he added "I have to go Kar,,, er Karkat talk to you later." With that Eridan was walking down the stairs and outside a smiled plaster on his face.

For once in his life Eridan was luck because right outside across the road at Sollux's house sat Feferi's car. He dashed over and tried to open the door but it was locked. He stood there for a moment before the door to Sollux's door opened and Eridan heard a bubble voice behind him.

'Eridan?"

He spun around and smiled "Hey, Fef I was across the road" then he pointed at Karkat's house. Feferi nodded a smiled on her face

"Okay, ready to go home" she ask kindly.

Eridan nodded and Feferi unlocked the door. After a few moments they were driving down the road, both were smiling."

"So" Feferi began "Whose house was that"

"A guy by the name of Karkat" Eridan sad then remember that he still didn't know Karkat's last name.

"Okay" Feferi said and focused on the road once more.

Eridan pulled his backpack from the back seat and dug around the front pocket until he found his violet phone. He turned it on and typed Karkats number ,802-556-413 then saved it. He turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket. Eridan throw his backpack in the back seat again then he looked out the window at a town so peaceful wizzing by so quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan woke up Thursday morning when a bird hit his window at 5:50 am. He crawled out of bed and stumbled around until he found his closet. He pulled out a purple and black t-shirt, then a pair of skinny jeans. After getting dressed and fixing his hair Eridan walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Feferi stood making wild berry muffins. "Thanks" he says when she places 3 warm muffins on a plate in front of him.

"Your welcome" she says smiling then adds "So this Friday, tomorrow, I'm going to a party with Sollux do you maybe want to come, it's a Halloween party and I think it be a greet way for you to make friends"

Eridan looks up at her and shakes his head "No thanks"

After they both ate their muffins, 3 a piece, they left for school. The car ride to school is like usually, quite. Eridan spends most his time looking out the window with a horrible thought on his mind, how long would he get to stay here in Skagit, Washington, since the most he usually spent somewhere nice was about a month. He was still thinking about this when Feferi pulled into the parking lot at school.

Eridan slowly slide out of the seats, this was going to be a depressive day. He pulls his backpack from the car and slowly walks towards school. Feferi is already ahead of him talking to a happy Nepeta about the party. Eridan walks past his locker, he didn't need anything other than what he had in his bag for the first few classes.

He was walking when he noticed Karkat, who was wearing a pair of faded grey jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, talking to a boy with black hair and glasses and a taller boy with blonde hair and sunglasses on. Eridan keeps walking not wanting to interrupt them, he is about 2 rooms away from his class went someone comes running up behind him, it's Karkat.

"Hey Eridan wait" Karkat says and Eridan turns around "So there's this party tomorrow and I was wondering if you were going to it"

Eridan turns his head around "No I'm not going sor-" he was cut off by Karkat saying

"That's great, because I'm not either so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out since all my friends are going to it."

Eridan smiled "Sure"

"Awesome, I have to get to class now, bye" Karkat said and started walking very fast in the other direction.

Eridan walked into class and the rest of the day until lunch flew bye.

"Tho FF could I catch a ride to thriderth with you" Sollux was saying when Eridan sat down at the table at lunch.

"Sure Sollux" she said happily

Sollux nodded and began to eat a peanut-butter sandwich.

"Soooooooo Eridan, Feferi says your not going to the party" Vriska said eyeing Eridan with a huge grin on her face, it sent chills down Eridan's spin.

"That's right" he said meekly

"Why" Nepeta ask from beside Vriska.

But before Eridan could answer Vriska was talking again "Did you know that some of the students here would die to get into that party"

Eridan just shrugged and began to eat his apple. The rest of lunch continue like normal with Feferi, Nepeta, and Vriska gossiping about who was dating who and who had dumped who. Sollux sat and chimed in every now and then. Something about Sollux made Eridan want to punch him, Eridan had never really disliked someone at least not how he was beginning to hate Sollux. But Sollux made Feferi happy so Eridan could stand him, for a while at least.

The last few classes seemed to drag on forever and when the last bell rang Eridan slowly stood up and walked out of the school, shuffling his purple ad teal tennis shoes on the ground.

After he slides into the backseat, because Sollux is sitting beside Feferi up front, Eridan lays his head back against the seat. The ride home is slow and boring. Once home Eridan eats a small bowl of cereal then goes up to his room and opens his closet. He pushes all the clothes to one side and looks in the floor where 3 large boxes sit. He opens the first one and finds some clothes he picks out an outfit consisting of a light purple and blue striped t-shirt, a grey jacket, a pair of dark jeans, a purple scarf, and a pair of red and white chuck taylors. Then he opens the second box in it he finds some boxes, he then takes 5 of the books and places them in his nightstand. Then he opens the last box in it he finds some old games. He is getting ready to take one of these out when he phone buzzes.

He takes it out and sees that he has a new message from Karkat, he opens and it reads

HEY

Eridan types a reply

Hey kar

WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Nothing why

NO REASON

BUT I WAS WONDERING IF TOMORROW YOU COULD SPEND THE NIGHT

Okay one sec

Eridan stood up while replying and walked down stairs where Feferi and Sollux are sitting beside each other on the couch

'Hey Fef could I ask you a question."

"Sure" she says and walks towards Eridan

'So a friend of mine is sorta askin if I could stay with em tomorrow night, would your parents be okay with that." "Sure Eridan and if your going there after school tomorrow I'll even tell them for you" Feferi says then walks back towards Sollux.

Eridan nods and heads back up stairs, after telling Karkat that he can spend the night, Eridan lays down on his bed and goes to sleep. His sleep is peaceful. Then awoke well rest Friday morning he threw on the cloths he had found last night and walked down stairs trying to hid his smile. At the dining table, from Eridan was sure they only ever ate breakfast at, Feferi was placing to pieces of bacon, a waffle and some apple juice in a cup.

Feferi had already eaten hers like normal and Eridan was eating his when she spoke

"So this morning I have to pick Sollux up again, his car wouldn't start and this evening Vriska and Nepeta are coming home so we can all get dress for the party. So where do you want me to drop you off at after school"

Eridan thought for a moment "You know that house across from Sollux's, that one"

Feferi nodded "Sounds great"

After Eridan finished his breakfast, he grabbed his backpack and headed out of the house.

The drive to Sollux's seemed quicker than normal at least to Eridan it did but it was because he couldn't wait for this school day to end. Sollux left his house wearing a yellow shirt with a black Gemini sign that went to the bottom of his shirt and stretched around it. Eridan placed his head in his hand and sneer at the lisping loser as he climbed into the car.

The car ride to school was long and boring but once there Eridan hurried into school and saw Karkat, who was at his locker.

"Hey Kar, er Karkat"

Even though Karkat was glaring at Eridan he didn't look angry "Hey Eridan"

"I can wait till tonight"

"That's cool" Karkat said a small smile on his lips then he added "We can talk latter but right now I need to hurry to Social Studies"

Eridan nodded "Okay" then Karkat started walking in the other direction.

Eridan arrived at his first period class and just like usually it flew by, in fact the whole day flew by until the last period then it seemed to drag on forever. But as the last bell rang Eridan rushed out of the school to Feferi's car, where Nepeta, Vriska and Feferi stood talking and giggling.

As Eridan crawled in the back seat so did Vriska, who was just about bothersome as Sollux was. The car ride to Karkat house seemed to drag on forever with Vriska smoking, Feferi hardly watching the road and Nepeta giggling like crazy, Eridan wouldn't lie he was little worried they'd kill him.

Once their Eridan pulled his bag, stuff with cloths he placed in their that morning, out and walked up to Karkat's door, their was a small grey car on the driveway that Eridan was sure wasn't their last time he was here. He rang the door bell and a guy wearing a red sweat shirt opened the door.

"Hello" he said a smile on his lips "You must be Karkat's friend"

Eridan nodded "Yes"

The guy held out his hand "Welcome you can call me Mr. Vantas, I'm Karkats father. I have to leave for work soon-" was all Eridan heard as the guy kept rambling and rambling until Eridan interrupted a few minutes into the speech to say "Excuse me where is Karkat at"

"Oh he is up in his room, do you know where that is?"

Eridan nodded "Yes" then started to head towards their stairs where Karkat had told him his room was, this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Eridan walked up the stairs and to Karkat's room where he was sitting beside his bed reading a book. Eridan tossed his bag to one corner then sat down beside Karkat who had placed his book down on the floor and was looking at Eridan.

"Thanks fuckface, you can just throw that where ever It's not like I care or anything" Karkat said glaring at Eridan but there was no heat in his words.

"So whose this Strider kid" Eridan interested in who he was after hearing all about him and his party for the last half hour.

Karkat smiled "His this douche who is really popular and raps and shit"

Eridan nodded "Okay and were you invited to his party"

Karkat scoffs "Yeah"

Eridan smiles at him before asking "So how do you know him" putting special infuses on 'you'.

"Well, my friends are his friends really. There his best bro John who is my friend. He's geeky and should be in science with you. He has black hair, wears giant glass, blue eyes, goofy grin"

Eridan nodded he remember that kid, he sat next to him in science and was very goofy to the point where he was like a derp, odd a cool kid and a derp being friends.

Karkat then added "Then he's got this crush on my friend Terezi, dark red-brown hair light blue eyes wears stupid red sun glasses and talks a lot." Eridan shrugs "Never seen her before but continue"

"Then Dave knows Sollux who I say you must know" Karkat says and looks over at Eridan who is sneering at the ground

"Yeah I know Sol but I don't like him much" he says.

Karkat smiles "Were only friends because he lives like right over there" he then points towards a window facing Sollux's house then adds "And his parents are my dad's friends"

They sit there quietly for a moment before Karkat says "So what do you want to do?"

Eridan shrugged "Whatever, what do you usually do"

Karkat smiled as he stood up "Well I usually play video games with Gamzee or Sollux but what I really like to do is go ride in my golf cart"

Eridan stood up and said "Sounds fun, where do you ride at though?"

"Hurry up and I'll show up" Karkat said walking towards the stairs.

When they were both down stairs Karkat's dad was already gone to work. Karkat walked into the kitchen with Eridan right behind him, he grabbed two pop tarts then threw one to Eridan who caught it but just barely.

Karkat open the back door and step out onto a small porch behind him Eridan followed. In the backyard sat a golf cart in wonderful condition.

"Come on" Karkat said as he walked closer to the golf cart and then Eridan followed him.

Eridan scooted into the passenger's seat as Karkat turned on the golf cart.

"So where do you usually drive this thing again" Eridan ask again

Karkat smiled and softly chuckled "Just around the neighborhood, I can show you where Feferi's friends live"

Eridan nodded "Okay Lets go then" a smile on his face.

Karkat pulled out of the back yard and around to the front then slowly on to the road. Karkat drove slowly at first but soon began to gain speed and Eridan could easily tell that Karkat knew what he was doing. Eridan and Karkat didn't speak much but it was clear to both of them that they were having a good time.

"That's Vriska's house" Karkat said pointing to a small blue house with black window shutters and lining. It wasn't as glorious as Eridan thought it would be in fact if anyone else had told him that's where Vriska lived Eridan would have doubted them.

"Beside her house is Gamzee's" Karkat add after a moment of slowing down the golf cart. It was a deep purple with black shutters too. I t was in worst shape than Vriska but that was no surprise from what Eridan had learned from Feferi and Nepeta was that Gamzee was a heavy drug user. Karkat was smiling when Eridan turned back around to face him. Then he started to make a turn but it didn't go as planed and he ran into someones pouched breaking several pieces of wood off.

"Shit" Karkat said even thought they were both laughing and after a few minutes Karkat parked agian and Eridan turned to face him.

"Your pretty cool Eridan" Karkat said smiling

"Thanks Kar, er sorry Karkat"

"No its cool you can call me Kar" Karkat said.

"Oh thanks" Eridan said then added "What do you want to do now"

"Well we could go get some pizza, I know a place not to far from my house we could walk there"

"Okay sounds cool"

A few minutes later the golf cart was parked out back from Karkat's house and Eridan and Karkat, who had about twenty dollars, were walking down the street to Jack's Pizza.

Once there Karkat open and held the door for Eridan then he order for the both of them, a large cheese pizza.

They both sat quietly at the table eating when Karkat spoke up with a slight blush covering his darkly tanned cheeks

"Hey Eridan can I uh can I tell you something"

"Sure Kar"

"I uh well I really like you, like love you" but that last part was said in a whisper and really quick

"What was the last part" Eridan ask trying to hold his emotions because he like Karkat more than he'd ever let on, never being loved had made him warier about who he told he'd loved because he had once told that to someone else only to have his heart crushed.

Eridan looked Karkat in the eyes and at that moment they both leaned forward and there lips meet. It was a short kiss but was filled with emotions.

Karkat's face was now the shade of a cherry "Eridan I think I lo-ove you"

A smile formed on Eridan's face "Well Kar I like you too"

"Really"

"Yeah" Eridan said still smiling.

They finished their pizza then headed back to Karkat's house with Eridan's right arm slung over Karkat's shoulders as they walked side by side on the side walk. When they arrived at Karkat's house Karkat's dad still wasn't home but it was only 6:30 so he would be there soon. They both went up stairs to Karkat's room, both still smiling. Karkat plunked down on the floor and Eridan sat beside him then flipped his phone out to see he had 2 new messages both from Feferi.

One read " Hey -Eridan how are you" and Eridan smiled he loved how she made tridents out of the upper case E's and thanked her for keeps her h how they were meant to be not )( like she did with everyone else.

The other read "Having fun!?"

Eridan replied with "Shore thing Fef", using sea puns like her.

When Eridan put his phone away he realized Karkat wasn't beside but was on the other side of the room fiddling with his tv.

"What are you doin" he ask

Karkat turned around with a large goofy smile on his face "Were going to play a game"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for this super late update but some things happened, ie I went to washington d.c to perform in the inaugural parade, I'm going to state in speech and drama in exempt. and interpt. and ive been really sick. Thank you for your patient stories will be updated about once a week from now on

* * *

"So what game are we playin" Eridan ask standing up and stretching his legs and knees out as he stood up.

"Well I was thinking we could play Devil may cry" Karkat said his voice in a shy whisper and his cheeks a light pink but the blush was hard to notice against his tan skin. Eridan smile Karkat really did look adorable and he could tell he really liked this game so he said "Okay Kar lets play."

A few hours later Karkat and Eridan were passed out beside each other on Karkat's bed. With pop cans and potato chip bags all across the room, and most of the covers pushed off the bed.

The next morning is quiet because Karkat's father is at work, so Karkat makes both him and Eridan breakfast which is pop tarts and milk They still have about two hours before Feferi arrives to pick her new brother up so Karkat says "Wanna ride the golf cart again"

Eridan nods and says "Shore" instead of sure and Karkat has to admit is kind of cute. They drive for about an hour then while they are stopped Eridan looks very seriously at Karkat and says "Kar I really hate to be brash and rush but, are we a thing" he said the last few words in a mumble and really fast because he really hopes they can be because it's the only things he's ever wanted, to be loved. Karkat thinks for a few minutes and shrugs "If you want to be" and his cheeks light to a cherry red. Eridan smiles. bends down and pecks Karkat on the lips.

"Stop fuckass" Karkat says but there is no real anger just words.

They drive back to Karkat house and wait inside on the couch for Feferi, with Karkat snuggled into Eridan's chest. When Feferi knocks on the door Karkat and Eridan decied nnot to tell her or anyone else for that matter.

"So did you have fun" Feferi ask while Eridan was buckingly up after he had hugged and said good bye to Karkat.

Eridan gave a tiny smirk and said "Yeah it was pretty fun but nothin happened really"

Feferi nodded and stared driving again, but there was something unusal about the car it smelt like cigarette smoke and vodka both of which Eridan remeber from his last home which also happened to be the most abusive one and flinnched at the memory of Vodka bottle hitting his hands,arms, and chest. Then he remeber how he was always told he was unloved but that couldn't be true because he had Karkat and thats all he needed, or so he hoped.

Eridan glanced up at the dark storm clouds that were slowly moving over and sighed, he always hated rain.

Once they got home Feferi went to her room and shut the door, her parents wern't home so Eridan wandered up to his room and sat down on his bed as the rain poured outside, life really wasn't hopeless was the only though in his head. He looked down at his wrist from other times life was hopeless before but now he had Karkat and he was never letting him go.

About an hour later Eridan started to go down stairs but as he stood at the top of the stair from across the left he could hear what sounded like crying from Feferi's room. He was torn help or not but went with his better judgement and walked towards her room.

Eridan had always tried not to pry into other peoples lives but somehow he always ended up learning everything. Eridan crept to Feferi's door and placed his ear to the door, he could still hear crying but he couldn't tell what from. He knew he really shouldn't open the door but there was a feeling in the back of his mind that wouldn't let him do that so he slowly pushed the door open. Feferi sat on her bed with her legs crossed and blankets piled around her. Her normal brushed auburn hair was now in a mess hair bow. Her blue eyes seemed two times their size and her face was flushed from all her crying, how long had she been crying Eridan though. Eridan took a few steps closer and Feferi didn't say anything she just let her gaze drop from Eridan to the floor. Eridan walked over to her bed and sat beside with neither saying a word. They sat like this for a few minutes before Eridan said "What's wrong Fef"  
She sniffled and waited for a few seconds before saying "I messed up"  
Eridan looks at her sand says "What do you mean"  
She wipes her eyes before saying "A few weeks ago me and Sollux did something we really shouldn't have." then she stops to sigh before continuing "Then last night Vriska ask me if I was pregnant and I said I don't think so, but Vriska kept telling me to be sure, because that how her mom had her when she was young, so after we left, just me Vriska cause Nepeta had a ride with Equius and I stopped at a store and bought some test just to check. I didn't do it last night because I fell asleep so I did it when I got back after picking you up and, and-" Feferi couldn't say any more before she started crying again. Eridan wrapped his arms around her thin frame and held her while she cried. They sat there until the light outside turned to night. After she stopped crying Eridan ask "What do you plan to do"  
She shrugged before saying "I don't know I haven't even told Sollux yet, or mom and dad."  
Eridan gave her a reassuring pat on the back before standing up. He gave her a quick glance before leaving the room and walking down stairs. As he reached the kitchen he could hear little thuds of someone walking down the stairs. Eridan looked around both of Feferi's parents weren't home yet so chances were they be out all night. Feferi walked into the kitchen, she stilled looked the same as she had when they first meet, innocent and shy. Feferi fixed them both dinner, which was macaroni and cheese. They ate quietly and then after that they both went to bed.  
Although Eridan didn't really sleep.

Eridan woke up early and walked down stairs and was not so surprised to see Mrs. Piexes talking on the phone. Eridan looked around Feferi wasn't in her, that was odd but consetring last night, she was proable ignoring or avoiding him.

Eridan ate some s'moar pop tarts and just sat at the table waiting for Fef, until Mr. Piexes said "Eridan honey, Feferi was feeling ill this morning so she is skipping school, you'll have to find another way to school and don't ask me or my husband for a ride were much to busy as it is" then she continued her conversation on the phone.

Eridan consitered just staying here but then again he'd rather be at school and see Kar. Eridan grabed his bag and phone started texting Karkat.

"Hey kar" Eridan sent, it didn't take long to get a reply

"What fuckass"

Ah Kar isn't a mornin person, Eridan though before repling

"How do you get to school"

"Usually my dad but today I took the bus, why do you care dipshit"

Eridan sighed great

"I need a ride"

The response was quicker than Eridan thought it be

"I can get you one"

"Really"

"Yeah, You want it"

Eridan thought for a moment, Kar was not to sepecfic on this subject so he wasnt sure but he said

"Yes" anyway

About 20 minutes laters a dark red car rolled up, with none other than Dave Strider driving and John Egderp sitting beside him, Eridan smiled to himself Egderp, it was classic.

"Need a ride" Dave said

Eridan nodded

"Get in the back" Dave said and Eridan obeyed

In the main back sat Jake and Dirk who he knew were dating and beside him sat none other than Mr. Sollux Fucking sighed and sat down. The ride was less than peaceful with John giggling like a girl the whole way, Dave smoking more than Vriska, driving all over the road and him screaming at his brother Dirk to stop macking on Jake. Sollux gave Eridan the death star the whole way while, and Eridan could unfortunately Jake making noise that should be make only in a parked car at night. Eridan in all honest though he might die in this car filled with idiots.

Once they reached the school Eridan all but hoped out of the car and ran into the school, he would request a nicer ride next time but still wanted to thank Karkat. Just as he reached the school door the bell rang for first, apparently Karkat could wait until after school.


	8. Chapter 8

Things to note the next 3 to 4 chapters are going to be updated really quickly, by next Sunday, I'm doing this to place this story in present time instead of in November. So the next chapters are focused on holidays.

* * *

Eridan pulled his thin purple jacket closer to himself, this was the farthest north he had ever lived and it was very cold before it was even really winter. He stepped out of the car and watched as a few small white snowflakes drifted to the ground as it began to snow. Today was the last day of school before Thanks giving break and everyone was hoping that the snow would cancel it but of course everyone had woke up to hear the sad, sad news, there was still school. Eridan didn't mind this though because his mind was focused on after thanksgiving break and Christmas break to the second semester, when your classes would be switched up meaning Eridan might not have to endure Equius and Gamzee all year-long and maybe Kar would be in some of his classes.

Eridan had his backpack slung over his right shoulder and when he did here Fef ask him if it was killing his shoulder like she always said he turned around. She sat still in her car looking out the window. She had finale told her mother about 'her problem with Sol' and had chosen not to tell Sol and have something done. She had gained a few pounds in the 3 week period she kept her secret but now you couldn't tell, it even look like she had lost a few more than she had gained. Feferi's mother was not angry like Eridan had expected her to because this was how Feferi's older sister Meenah was born, although Erida thought it was weird he had never hear of her, Feferi explained she was a senior in college now and hardly talked to them at all.

After a few minutes Feferi got out of the car, she had been sad of course but her natural happiness was slowly starting to return. They walked into the front lobby of the school without saying a word but both happy with the others present. Once in the school Feferi started to smile and meet up with Nepeta and started giggling like usual.

The bell to first class rang and everyone filed into their classes including Eridan, and like most days his first half of the day went by fast with little to no incidents, but at lunch something surprised Eridan.

"Tho" Sollux began with his stupid lisp "Me and my family are having this little before thankthgiving dinner thing tonight and wanted to know if you and the lother you call Eridan wanted to come" Sollux said smirking when he mentioned Eridan, Sol had to be the most irritable creature alive.

Feferi smiled softly even though she shouldn't have and replied sweetly "Sure honeybee".

After hearing Feferi call Sol a honeybee he thought he might flip and start screaming and maybe punch the real no life loser in the face but didn't only because the bell rang. As everyone got up Eridan could hear Vriska and Nepeta tell Fef how sweet that was of Sollux and Eridan considered barfing.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever and in the hallway Eridan noticed Gamzee looking at him, greedily, Eridan could feel the want for money drift off him. The day ended smoothly and Eridan was glade he would have four days off, he was starting to dislike this place more than he would ever let on. Eridan walked outside and the wind was blowing hard and some more flakes had drifted down. Eridan hugged his jacket closer to him and walked over to Feferi who was smiling and humming a soft tune. Eridan climbed into the car and Feferi stated driving, she waited until they were close to home before saying "Eridan I know you hate Sollux and I know he hates you but it would mean the world to me if you went to our dinner tonight. Who knows you might even like his family"

Eridan shrugged and then mumbled "Okay." He wasn't happy about going but he certainly wasn't going to let Fef down.

They arrived back at Feferi's house and they both went to their separate rooms. Eridan assumed that Feferi had wanted him to change since she was so he did. Eridan pulled his long purple sleeved shirt off and then he took his dark blue skinny jeans off. He looked at himself in the long mirror in the corner of the room. He had a slight build, more than Sollux at least but nothing compared to Equius but that was understandable Equius was the quarter back for the football team, he had lean arms and legs and truly didn't look bad. Eridan smiled to himself, he would join the swim team next semester and impove his looks even more. After admiring himself in the mirror he walked over to his closet and looked around. He chose a nice looking white shirt with a light lilac purple wolf on it, then he chose a dark jacket that went well with his shirt, lastly he found a light pair of skinny jeans and pulled those on. After putting clothes on he walked to his bath room and stared at his face in the mirror. His brown hair was perfect and the purple streak looked amazing with his outfit he truly felt proud of himself.

The clock read 4:20 and they weren't going to Mr. Lisp Captors, Eridan laughed to himself that was ones a keeper, until 6 so Eridan had time to spare. Eridan checked his phone after he felt it buzz.

"HEY ERIDAN" the message read, it was from Kar. Odd Eridan thought Karkat hardly ever uses caps.

"Yes Kar" Eridan replied after a moment.

"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOMORROW NIGHT"

Eridan thought for a moment then sent "Nothing I think, what's up with the caps."

The reply came back rather quick "I DROPPED MY PHONE AND NOW IT ONLY TYPES IN CAPS FUCKASS" then another message appeared" SEE IF YOU CAN COME OVER THEN"

Eridan smiled, all caps kind of suited Karkat. Then he sent "Yeah I can come over" since he already knew the Peixes, minus Feferi, hated him so every night with out him was a blessing.

Eridan was getting ready to type Karkat a message back when Feferi stuck head head into Eridan's room and said "Time to go"

The drive to the captors was quick and filled with Feferi talking so Eridan had no time to tell Karkat he could be over there now. Feferi parked her car in the captors tiny parking space then stepped out, she was wearing a short pink dress that was slightly ruffled, in all honest Eridan thought she looked lovely. They walked up to the door and Feferi knocked and it didn't take long for someone to answer.

The guy who answered looked young maybe forty but more than likely younger. He had dark brown hair, nothing like Sollux's, and he had deep brown eyes. He had light skin, not as light Eridan's thought, he was skinny and wearing a v-neck red shirt. Feferi greeted him and started talking to him once they were let inside the only part of the conversation Eridan understood was that Sollux was in his room up stairs and Sollux's brother Mituna was in his room the rest was just blurred.

Feferi left Eridan alone to go help the guy in the red shirt. Eridan looked around, not many photos of the family, he found what he suppose was a living room and took a seat on the couch. Eridan just felt awkward here and was starting to wish he had told Fef no. There was some show on sports on the TV, nothing that interested him but he felt like he shouldn't be changing it, that it would wrong somehow. He spent several minutes looking around and when someone sat down beside him, he jumped and almost let out a scream. He turned his head sideways and beside him sat a young guy, a few years older than himself but still young. The guy smiled and held out his hand "My names Mituna."

Eridan nodded and shook his hand and Eridan said "I'm Eridan nice to meet you", Mituna's lisp was much worse than Sollux's and Eridan could tell instantly there was something different about him. Mituna had darker and slightly longer hair than Sollux but they looked about the same. Mituna was wearing a yellow t-shirt, some pants, and a yellow and black toboggan on.

Mituna to smile even wider, he looked like a sweet kid, and said "You wanna pet Fluffy"

Eridan was confused by who Fluffy was but all the same said "Sure" happily.

Mituna stood up and left then came back a few seconds later holding a white and cream colored Persian cat. Mituna sat beside Eridan and held the cat out "Pet" he said. Eridan stroked his hand down the cats back and was rewarded with a purr, "She likes you" Mituna observed. Eridan smiled and continued petting the cat.

After 15 minutes Feferi came into the room and said "Time to eat guys". Mituna put fluffy in the floor and then they both stood up. They walked into the kitchen and took their seats with Mituna beside Sollux who sat beside Feferi and then Eridan sat on the other side of Feferi.

Two guys, the one in the red shirt and a guy in a blue turtle neck, brought out food. There was a vegetable casserole, mash potatoes, turkey, gravy, and cranberry sauce.

Sollux and Feferi both ate turkey and vegetable casserole while Eridan had turkey and mash potatoes. The guy in the red had cranberry sauce and turkey with the guy in the blue had mash potatoes, turkey and gravy. Mituna had his own meal, chicken nuggets.

Eridan had to assume that Sollux was adopted not because both his parents were males but because he and Mituna looked nothing like either of them. Dinner was quite and pleasant. Then they were severed desert, pumpkin pie, which Eridan had to admit was the best he had ever tried. After dinner there was a few more conversations but after that Feferi and Eridan left, in truth it was a kind of uneventful night. They both climbed into Feferi car and drove off.

"Fef, is Mituna…" Eridan didn't really know how to ask if Mituna was special.

Feferi just nodded trying to keep her eyes on the road because snow had turned into rain which was now in a down pour. Eridan kept quite for a few minutes before saying "He is really sweet"

Feferi smiled "Yeah I know"

Eridan nodded "So are his parents"

Feferi giggled "They are pretty awesome"

Eridan ad Feferi continued talking and Eridan told her his plans for tomorrow night, going to Karkat's and Feferi said she was going to Vriska's so she'd drop him off there.

That night once they got home Eridan took a shower and changed into a pair of pajama pants that had the Aquarius sign on them. He climbed into his bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Eridan woke up and pack his sleep over stuff. He was shocked by how cold it was so he put on his purple sweatshirt and sweatpants. At 3 Feferi and Eridan climbed in and drove over to Karkat's house where Fef let Eridan out then she drove on over to Vriska's house.

Eridan walked up to the door and a guy in a red sweatshirt opened the door. He looked just like Karkat but was older.

"My name is Kankri Vantas and I presume that you are Eridan, correct,"

Eridan just nodded his head and mumbled "Yeah"

"Come this way then"

Eridan followed this Kankri guy up to Karkat room where Karkat sat, reading, in his floor. Kankri walked back down stairs and Eridan plopped down beside Karkat

"I didn't know you had a brother Kar"

"Yeah because I don't talk about him" Karkat said looking up from his book

"Why not"

"Because he is a stick in the mud"

Eridan laughed a little before Karkat said "So yo- Feferi's parents are letting you skip out on thanksgiving.

Eridan nodded "Yeah they let me and Fef miss"

Karkat smiled and said 'Well we don't celebrate that hear so.."

Eridan nodded "So what do you want to do"

Karkat smiled and said "I'll show you"

Karkat lead Eridan outside and over to the golf cart and Eridan started laughing, anything that involves a golf cart was something Eridan knew he was going to have fun with.


End file.
